One question
by Novacaine Girl
Summary: This is kinda of OOC, so you have been warned! rated K just in case! Ino have a question and she talks about it with Shikamaru, he's her friend after all One-shot!


Shikamaru Nara was a genius. Thats what people said and that's what he believed, but, sometimes, he needed some advices from someone that wasn't that... 'smart'. He didn't knew why people call his friend "stupid blonde" or things like that, she was blonde yes, but not a stupid blonde. But she was really noisy and bothersome sometimes... well, that's another story.

He rested his body against the wall on his balcony and kept looking at the dark night with a cigar on his mouth. With a quick glance at his watch, he knew she will be there soon and he knew how she hate the cigar; with a defeated sigh and a little '_what a drag..._' he pulled out his cigar and throw it on the ground, stepping on it. Grabing some gum from his pocket he continue watching the stars wondering how long will she take to get in there this time...

Without him notice, a blonde head got behind him in complete silence and sniffed the air a little, frowning sligthly at the smell of cigar. _that boy_... then, very carefully, she sat on a chair and just watch-- no, she **stare at him** with out need of blinking. That was a _bad_ sympthom.

Shikamaru felt something behind his back and blinked a little "_when did she...?_" and he called himself 'master of shadows'? very carefully, he turned his back and looked at her and her stare that was getting very annoying.

"...do i have somtihng on my face?" he said chewing his gum a little. The blonde took few seconds and very, very slowly, she said 'no' with her head without leaving that annoying stare. That was getting kind of... odd "So?.. what is going on?..." he asked staring at her as well, at least he need to keep the visual contact.

"..." the blonde never leaved her stare at him, she opened her mouth a little and said "He cant say 'I **love** you' but he can say 'i _like_you'... Why you guys always do that?" she asked a little annoyed, keeping her stare on the shadow master that is was obviously confused at that.

"......" he didn't expected that kind of question, at least... not coming from _her_ "Because... he can't.. say it out loud" he finally said trying to put it simple and leave the topic quicker... but he failed when the blonde frowned a little

"He told me: I cant say _I love you_, because I still love my ex, but I can say _I **like **you_... Why do you guys do that?" she asked once again rather annoyed. She was angry, oh she was!

"_That remind me...of what happen with "S & S"problem...._" he thought as he remember some problems with certain pink girl who recently broke up with one of the Hyuuga and now she was back with Sasuke, but he decided to leave them... for now "But... he cant say it... because... same as womans _sometimes_" he quickly add as he saw the annoyed look on his blonde friend ".....we can still love other people... or ex girlfriend....and we cant say _I love you_ to other girl so easly" he tried to explain it in a short way, but, once again, the blonde girl didn't looked very happy

"..." the silence was getting into the Nara boy, until he saw that the girl opened her mouth once again "He whispered on my ear _suki da yo_ wich means **i love you more than friends** and he kiss me, hug me, go on dates with me and even understand my feelings... Why?" she asked once again, deception on her voice.

"Hear what you said" he replied "He whispered_ on your ear **suki da yo**_...so..." he needed a good explanation for this. A good explanation for his friend was with simple words but... he didn't know how to put it with 'simple words'..."Ok... it is like....i don't know..." he bambled a little until the idea hitted him before Ino "I want to say something to another person, and I say it...in other language except our because...I cant say it normally...it is like that until I am truly conviced about my feeling" he said trying to remind simple and concrete with her.

"..." the blonde looked like she was analyzing the words carefully and nodded a little, but right before Shika could change the topic, she speaked once again "Why you guys are so complicated?...We, womans, can not go on dates with people that we don't feel anything beyond the feeling of _he is my friend_ because they wil think we are sluts...and then people will hate us" she said with a frown like she was rembering bad things "...why you guys can say that as simple on you ear's partner and then have the guts to say _I like you_?" she was getting pissed, he knew that, he had to make a move now before it was too late to save all the **men** kind

"Mens, as womans..." he said trying to find the correct words "Have our range of complicat-ness" he finished with a sigh. Well... that was so lame... but at least the blonde look a little more agreed with him.

"Unfortunately for us, your grade of _complicateness_ is a way too high from our grade of **complicateness**" she said with a pout

"Yes we can be a retards some times" he said shrugging and resting his back on the wall. Destruction of the men kind, aberted.

"Na~h, really~? I haven't notice that at **all**..." she said with all the sarcasm of the world as she rested her back on the chair.

"I know..." he said sighing. Damn, his friend really was annoyed...

"..." the blonde girl stared at the sky a few seconds, seconds that the boy really thanked god for making her shut, even for just a little- "...that kinda hurt my feelings..." ...What? Well, now she really do have his whole attention.

"This.... or the think he do?" he carefully asked. Yamanaka Ino, depressed? Who was the stupid that do thatt?

"What he does... but..." she sighed. she looked rather depressed... "I will tell you a secret of womans if you promise to tell me a secret of mens" she said staring at him again

"Ok" he said impressed. "I will try"

"Don't say _ok... i will try..._ say **ok, i will do it**" her stare turning into a cold stare. Damn, he really hated the fact that her brother was on the Akatsuki!

"OK I WILL DO MY BEST TO DO IT" he said a little annoyed. "_Damn those akatsuki bastards_" he though

"..." the girl reminded silence for a while "...we are masochists...actually, some of us, are sadomasochists when it comes to love..." she finally admited returning her stare at the sky.

"You like....the pain of love?" he said confused. That was...something he really didn't expected...

"_There's no love with out any suffering cause it will turn out to be a dream_" she said shrugging

The boy rubbed his hair and looked rather shocked. He left a heavy sigh "Holy crap..."

She giggled a little "And it is true...at least for us...because is on our vowes or marriage...there is a very important line..."_I promise to love you in ill and health, in poberty and richness, until dead do its part..._"

"Poberty underlined" he said rolling his eyes a little

"Some womans arent that materialistic... myself included" she said pouting a little "Because I will always buy the cheapest thing on the menu even if the guy is rich" she said shrugging

"Well.. that is true..." he admitted. she really was like that. but, she will steal the food of her companion if she is still hungry... "But there are many girls who do the opposite thing" he said

"That is a guy's job...find the ideal woman for themselves..." she said moving her hand a little "Now... tell me a secret about you guys..." she said frowning a little "About how you guys 'love'..." direct to the point, isn't?

"Well..." he started a little nervouse. Damn complicated woman he had as friend..."Some guys, and I mean actually, just want to have 'fun'..." he had the attention of the girl, he needed to continue correctly now "They don't care about 'love'... it's not a _big_ word...its more like a password to _log in_ on girls... if you know what I mean...." he said looking at her, when she nodded, he continue his 'speech'

"Other guys...can't expres theirs feeling or cant say that word because **we**" he emphatized that word "think '_its gonna be painfull again...._' or '_... its gona hurt_' but with time... they can say that word and love...that kind of mens... care a way too much about love...." he tried to keep himself 'cool' and continue

"And other guys... they are like a 'mix'.....because.... they expres their feelings, all of them, and be the best man you ever met.... but if he cant say that word so easily...or he cant say it with many people around...that guy, sometimes, its a damn liar" he said rubing his temples. Damn mad talks he had with the blonde..."That helped?" he really expected it work.

"...it...actually...really did help.." she said few minutes before, like she was meditating the speech

"...seriously?" he asked impressed. _wow..._

She just noded and smiled a little "It really did..."

"Oh.. ok" he said shrugging. Wel, now he had to find a new to-l... wait! he couldn't leave this talk to end like that!he needed to know who on earth made the blonde feel like that and make him pass through all that hell "Ino" he said turning his back only to see... she was gone. He sighed heavily as he sat on the floor. "_Damn blonde..._" he muttered tiredly. When he was about to stand up, he looked at a piece of scroll on the floor. With a little curiosity, he picked up and began to read it.

It was ino hand-writting.

"_Thank you for the talk. It really help me understand a little more how you guys really feel... thank you! oh! and by the way, you still have to pay me for the last thirteen chats about your feelings about some girl of Sunakagure. i mean, you are a really good friend... but my advices have a price. You payed the half with your speech, thought... Well. one more time, I aprecciated the talk... and Neji will appreciate it too. Now i can understand him a little more... See ya around, Shika!_"

...

Wait

...

"Hyuuga Neji?!" he said surprised "Oh... damn!!"

Why she had to felt in love with _that_ instead of someone **else**?! his talk was about any men, including himself, but no hyuuga neji "Oh come on!he is like a more talkative version of Uchiha Itachi!" he whined.

If Ino tell Neji about this talk... he will make fun of him for his entire life

"_What a drag.._."

* * *

So...I hope you forgive the bad grammar, I haven't take a good english class since...spring break ^^U so...hope you still like it!

Ah! and this talk really did happen between a friend and I...so...it can be real...or not...you decided it!


End file.
